freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 006
Difference in Power is the sixth chapter of the Freezing manga series, first chapter of Volume 2 and the third chapter of the 3rd Year Punishment Arc. Synopsis Satellizer is dominated in her battle against Ingrid, prompting Kazuya to help her. Summary Ingrid threatens to shove her fingers into Satellizer's skull, but Satellizer kicks Ingrid's jaw, releasing the sophomore, who pads on the ground. Both girls deploy their Volt Weapons, ready to fight. Having sensed the battle had begun, Attia Simmons stands outside with her Limiter Mark, who can hold a wide Freezing for twenty minutes to keep the instructors from finding out about Ingrid's fight. Mark wonders if Ingrid will handle the situation peacefully, and Attia assures him that she will not, before taking her leave to go watch. Ingrid and Satellizer fight. Satellizer is able to dodge Ingrid's attacks. The attack, are fast though Ingrid is not putting a lot of force behind them. However, Ingrid has been baiting Satellizer to back into the wall behind her, which Satellizer realizes too late. Ingrid puts real force into her next attack, and Satellizer only dodges by shifting her head a little. Ingrid's force shatters the wall behind her, and some students think it was an earthquake. Kazuya is sitting by a tree when he hears the commotion. Ingrid attempts to jab Satellizer with the blunt edge of her weapon. Satellizer blocks it with Nova Blood, but Ingrid's force shatters her blade. Ingrid delivers a mighty kick to Satellizer's chest, knocking her back. Satellizer quickly reforges her weapon and the two girls scale the up building into mid-air consistently clashing their blades. When Ingrid realizes that Satellizer's Pandora Mode has been confiscated, she becomes disappointed and bashes Satellizer with her weapon, thrusting her onto a nearby ceiling. Ingrid lands and orders Satellizer to come back down, for she will not decide the end of this match. Satellizer descends. She admires that Ingrid is faster and stronger that her, so she transitions into an Accel Turn, impressing Ingrid. Kazuya arrives on the scene. Satellizer disappears and circles around Ingrid with her incredible speed. Ingrid closes her eyes. Assuming that Ingrid cannot track her, Satellizer attacks only for Ingrid to stick out her weapon. Nova Blood collides with Divine Trust and Satellizer's sword shatters. Ingrid explains the Accel Turn and that Satellizer's Accel is too primitive to confuse her. Though she admits Accel is great against Nova, it is worthless against Pandora with other High End Skills. Ingrid proceeds to use the Tempest Turn, generating three copies of herself. Satellizer attempts to Accel away, but she cannot dodge and Ingrid bombards her with at least six blunt attacks from three directions. Satellizer collapses and Attia, who has been watching, calls Leo, Ingrid's Limiter, though she didn't need to. Ingrid is surprised Satellizer did not faint. Ingrid proceeds to rip away Satellizer's Stigmata having six. When Leo arrives, Ingrid is momentarily distracted, allowing Satellizer to jump away. Ingrid finds it useless since Satellizer cannot flee with Leo's potential Freezing field. Ingrid admits she wants to make an example of Satellizer in front of the Freshman class, but she will give someone a chance to become Satellizer's Limiter. When none of them want to, Kazuya yells that he'll be Satellizer's Limiter. Continuity The Accelerating Turn and the Tempest Turn are High End Skills used to combat the Nova. When Ingrid explains the High End Skills, she implies that the Accel Turn has variations. Event Notes *Satellizer L. Bridget vs. Ingrid Bernstein continues. *The Accel Turn is explained. Trivia *Ingrid's Volt Weapon is named "Divine Trust." *Satellizer is an Accel-Type Pandora while Ingrid is a Tempest-Type Pandora. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters